


Consolation Prize

by vixxen (namelessg)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Thief Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessg/pseuds/vixxen
Summary: AU where Chat is a sexy thief and Ladybug can't resist.





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> hey, there! this the first thing i'm posting here so i'm kinda of nervous and excited  
> english isn't my first language, but i tried my best, sorry if i messed up something  
> hope you enjoy it :)

The boy covered in black leather looked the big room full of jewelry through the skylight. His green cat eyes shined in the dark. He examined the security system carefully. Sensors, lasers, cameras, a half asleep guard in a corner and unbreakable glasses. Well, almost unbreakable, he smiled as he thought. The lazy guys on tv news called him Chat Noir, since he wore a leather jacket and his hair somehow looked like cat ears the first time he robbed something. So, just for the fun, he got a cat costume. He passed through the gap and held the border, swinging his body and jumping to a safe spot, landing in silence. With the agility of a cat, he started to walk the big room. Chat Noir stopped in front of a golden necklace with a red stone. From his research, one of the most expensive items in the collection. After a few seconds looking at the glass box, he opened it with minimum effort. The blonde grinned before taking the jewel.  


Then he went for some earrings. Apparently, they belonged to some Indian princess. Chat didn’t really care. If it was expensive enough, he’d get it. A bracelet, two more necklaces, something that looked like an expensive tiara and some rings later, the boy made a mistake. It was rare, but it happened. His leg crossed one of the lasers when the guard snored, scaring him. The loud alarm went off.  


“Holy shit” he cursed, getting up.  


“Freeze!” the guard yelled, holding a gun.  


He grinned and grabbed the closest jewel. Not important, just a consolation prize.  


“I’d love to stay for the party, man.” the blonde looked at his pulse, pretending he had a watch. “But I’m late. Guess I got excited with all these shiny things and lost track of time. Rain check?”  


Chat got the baton in his back and pressed a little button, expanding it. Shots were fired, but the guard was so nervous and shaky that he couldn’t get one right. Quickly, Chat got out of there and ran on the roof, getting impulse to jump to the next building. Some roofs later, he stopped to rest. He could still hear the sirens and alarm. He smiled and started to empty his pockets, checking out everything he got. It was enough to keep him away from robbery for some time. Months, if he was careful.  


“Stop right there, you silly cat” the boy sighed as he heard her voice, turning around.  


A girl wearing a red and black costume was standing behind him. The red mask making her blue eyes brighter than ever.  


“My lady,” he grinned, bowing. “I feel very honoured for your visit.”  


She laughed, rolling her eyes.  


“Return the jewels, kitty.”  


“You know I can’t” Chat shrugged. “I have kittens to feed, wanna see the pictures? They’re very cute, I must warn you”  


“Don’t make me force you.”  


“I’ll give it a try”, he winked.  


Suddenly, her red yoyo was all over the place. Chat defended himself using the baton, then when she was close enough, he managed to throw the annoying toy away. Ladybug tried to punch him. In the face. The boy laughed, holding her wrist.  


“You look angry” he teased “What’s wrong, Bug?”  


“I really hate you right now”  


Chat grabbed her arms and pushed her to the wall. She gasped, astonished. Now, one of his hands was next to her head and the other in her waist.  


“That’s a shame” he whispered, so close he was almost touching her lips with his. “‘Cause I like you a lot, my lady.”  


The girl sighed. He had a sexy smile on his face now. The kind of smile that makes you forget how to breathe. Shit. She closed her eyes, feeling his mouth in her neck, kissing and biting slowly, the hair tickling her face.  


“Chat, please…”  


“What do you think of me now?” he raised an eyebrow.  


“You’re a bad kitty"  


“Am I?” he laughed before kissing her flushed cheek this time.  


His hand grabbing her thigh was a surprise and Ladybug gasped, then bit her bottom lip. Chat’s perfume wasn't making anything easier. She sighed, frustrated for being so weak, and kissed him.  


His familiar hands were so tight, she could almost feel his claws tearing her clothes. She slipped her hands to his neck, playing with the messy blonde hair she liked so much. Chat’s presence always kept her from thinking straight. It was just too much. Too good. If he wasn't such a great kisser, she would definitely hate him.  


Chat squeezed her waist, grinning when he heard her moan. Ladybug just had the best reactions to his touch. He pressed his body against hers even more. She gasped rubbing his neck while he kissed all the exposed skin he could find.  


“Did I change your mind?” the boy teased.  


“Maybe a little bit?” she giggled, slightly breathless, hidding her face in his chest.  


Chat smiled, enjoying the strange feeling he had around her. Something he had never experienced before meeting Ladybug.  


“You know I can’t let you go away, Chaton.” she sighed, after seeing all the jewels on the floor, caressing his cheek.  


Something about Chat made her want to protect him. Maybe his wide green eyes. He just looked kind of sad and lonely behind all of that bad boy attitude. A cute and scared black kitty pretending to be a panther.  


“I’ll be away from trouble for a couple of months, Bugaboo.” he promised, looking in her eyes. “I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t totally necessary.”  


“You can’t just be a normal person and get a job or something?” she suggested, playing with the bell in his suit. _And maybe we could be more._  


“It’s complicated.” he laughed before kissing her neck again. “Why do you do this?”  


“What?”  


“Help the cops and stuff like that.”  


“You’re gonna laugh at me.” she muttered shyly.  


“Let me guess…” he brought her closer, rubbing his nose gently against her cheek. “You want to make the difference somehow?”  


“Shut up, kitty.” the girl pushed him away. “I hate you.”  


Chat laughed and kissed her cheek.  


“You say that a lot, but I think you’re lying.”  


“Yeah? Why?”  


“It’s just the way you look at me.” she rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I’ll be a good cat and let you take this one back,” he smirked, showing the last jewel he picked “I just had a better consolation prize.”  


Ladybug thanked and picked it, while he put the rest in his pockets again. He winked and started to walk away, but stopped. The blonde turned around and took off the ring in his finger, giving to her. She stared at it in silence. It was silver and had a cat paw on it.  


“Keep it as a souvenir, my lady.” Chat smiled “I swear I bought this one.”  


She nodded and put it on, smiling.  


“I won’t give you a free pass next time, kitty.”  


“Yeah, I know. I’ll be ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> just let me know what you think!
> 
> feel free to talk to me on tumblr (happynessalways) if you want to :)


End file.
